


A Dragon's Angel

by x_SherbertLemon_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_SherbertLemon_x
Summary: He'd risk everything to save his Angel.





	A Dragon's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from fanfiction.net

A Dragon's Angel   


Her eyes were closed, her head lay upon his broad, naked shoulder, her arms wrapped around him, one hand of fingers splayed out across his Quidditch-toned chest. Her body curving perfectly to fit alongside his.

His eyes were open, gazing down at the delicate young woman currently sleeping in his embrace.

The war had maimed her, not physically, her wounds were from events more recent, yet she was still beautiful to him. She still held onto that school-girl perfection that had drawn him to her, that very first year. Her true scars were invisible to the eye, they were in the mind; seeing so many friends and comrades die at such an early age was always going to leave its mark.

Her eyes, beautiful in their whiskey colouring, had seen so much, for so few years. Her body showed a happy, clumsy young woman, her eyes betrayed all the secrets she fought to hide; all the pain she didn't want to show.

Laid in his arms, she looked at peace, almost untouched by life. He knew once she awoke, her life would go on, a whole new day would spread out in front of her, and her story would not be a happy one.

The only thing he could do was be there when she needed him. Be there when she needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a safe place to sleep.

He'd be her support, her last remaining pillar of strength; even if it meant losing everything else. He'd be the Dragon to protect his Angel.


End file.
